


Marvel Jokes Drabble

by SmartCoffee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: This answers the age-old question - who is the Incredible Hulk's favorite wrestler? Read on for more hysterical jokes.





	1. Chapter 1

Why does Ant-Man hate Spiderman?

Because he's supposed to control all the ants but he can't control Aunt May.

***

What does Captain America miss about the 1940s?

He misses being able to buy shampoo for a quarter. It's $3.95 now?! Crazy.

***

Who is The Hulk's favorite wrestler?

Ultimate Warrior

***

Who is The Wasp's favorite wrestler?

Sting


	2. Marvel Jokes Drabble 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't it be cool if Marvel released a joke book where all the characters in the jokes were superheroes or villains? Well, until it does, this is the next best thing. Just some hilarious jokes with your favorite Marvel characters.

Marvel Jokes

Wolverine: I think I need a manicure.  
Cyclops: That's a rather dangerous job.  
Wolverine: I'd just have to hold back my claws for a few minutes.  
Cyclops: Logan, just get some nail clippers. It's not worth risking the decapitation of a civilian.

***

Who decides the President in the Marvel Universe?  
The Elektra College

***

Where do the X-Men stay when traveling through the Southwest?  
Phoenix

***

Beast: Remy, I've been reading several works of French existentialism that all use the term "ennui." I don't quite understand it. How would you define it?  
Remy LeBeau: Ennui is the sadness of stagnation. It arises when one has enough to live on but no meaningful challenge. It is a paradoxical feeling of numbness.  
Beast: Wow, did you ever study philosophy or did you just know that?  
Remy: America has many sports - football, basketball, baseball, et cetera. France has just two - FIFA and philosophy.

***

Cyclops: Do you see these white panties with roses on them? They belong to Jean. Why were they in your room, Logan?  
Logan: They aren't Jean's. They're from my Japanese girlfriend.  
Cyclops: Since when do you have a Japanese girlfriend?  
Logan: I always have a Japanese girlfriend. The only time I don't have a Japanese girlfriend is when I have two.

***


End file.
